Ponyville Outcasts
by Chibbycookie
Summary: OC Story Follow the adventures of ponies who, as fillies, were in a special class of fillies who were thought to never receive their cutie marks
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this on a whim, and it kinda sucks, but you know, whatever. I write for the enjoyment of writing, not to please others. If you don't like it, then you don't like it.

Also if you don't like OC's, or MLP: FiM, then don't read this. I hope you enjoy! =)

Cookie Crumbs entered the schoolhouse, late, getting odd and rude looks from other fillies in the class. The teacher, Miss September Gem, ushered her to a seat in the back so they could begin their lessons. "Students, since today is our first day of class, we are going to do a new test to see how much you already know, and to see what your talent might be!" The class was a buzz with conversation. Miss Gem passed out the test papers then tapped her desk with a ruler. "Fillies, you may begin the test" Cookie looked down at her paper and adjusted her glasses. There was only one question: What do you like to do for fun? She smiled at how easy the question was, as she began to list all the things she loved to do. She was only halfway done when Miss Gem tapped the ruler on the desk. "Ok my little ponies, you can now have recess!" She opened the door as the fillies stampeded into the playground. She watched through the window to see how well the fillies interacted. There were some fillies that were playing well with each other, and others who seemed to be outcasts from the rest of them. Cookie was trying to talk to other fillies, but they either were too busy talking to other fillies, or she was talking too quietly. By the time Miss Gem called them in, she had sat herself down on the swings next to a young, blond, cross-eyed filly. Miss Gem had made a note on her clipboard and went to her desk. "Ok little fillies, I've looked over your tests, and made some observations, and almost all of you passed! Ok, class is dismissed!" As the fillies got up to leave, Miss Gem stopped a few. Cookie was almost out the door when Miss Gem put her hoof in front of her. "Miss Cookie Crumbs, I need to have a word with you…" Cookie went back to her desk, along with the other fillies that she had asked to stay behind. "Fillies, I asked you to stay behind because, well, I'm sorry to say, you didn't pass your tests. Judging by your scores, its possible that you will get your cutie marks late or, I'm sorry to say, never at all. So we will be placing you in a special class group that will help you to possibly get cutie marks." Some of them looked sad, while others looked like they weren't paying attention at all. Cookie looked particularly upset. "But… I answered the question. I answered it with a big answer too!" Miss Gem shook her head. "That means you're unfocused, and you probably wont find your one talent as fast. Besides, you don't have good social skills. You didn't talk to anypony on the playground." "She talked to me," a small voice piped from the back of the room. It came from the little cross-eyed pegasus with the blonde mane. "She said hi, but I didn't say anything back. I thought she'd pick on me." Miss Gem sighed. "It doesn't matter, she has already been placed into that class, as have all of you. So tomorrow, instead of going to this classroom, you will go to the extra classroom around back, ok?" They all nodded, saying things like yes or yah, and then left the classroom. Cookie started to walk home when she heard a voice behind her. "Hey!" she turned around to see the blond pegasus. "Hi… do you go home this way?" the pegasus nodded. "well you can walk with me," Cookie smiled, "my name is Cookie Crumbs." "Derpy…my name is Derpy Hooves" The grey pegasus smiled.

Well, there you have it! The first chapter! I hope you liked it!

Miss Gem & Cookie Crumbs belong to me x3

But other than that you know the drill =)


	2. Chapter 2

" Wait up for me Scootaloo !"

" yah wait up!"

Sweetie Bell and Apple Bloom yelled to Scootaloo as they ran through downtown Ponyville, chasing her as she scootered. Cookie Crumbs saw them and laughed. They reminded her so much of herself and the others when they were just young fillies like them, trying to find their purpose, not realizing that their talent was right in front of them. She trotted off, carrying bags of cookies. Today was her day to make deliveries. With the Cakes now being parents, they had to hire more staff, and she was lucky enough to get a job at Sugarcube Corner. After all, baking cookies was her special talent. She checked the list of her first delivery. "Golden Harvest..." She muttered to herself as she walked toward the address that was listed. She knocked on the door.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Hey Carrot Top! Do you know a Golden Harvest?"

" I'm Golden Harvest..."

"What? I...I thought your name was Carrot Top!"

"No...that was just a name that the other foals called me to pick on me..."

Cooke froze up, feeling awkward.

"Oh..um...uh...enjoy your sweets!" She set them on the doorstep and ran off. 'Nice job bonehead' she thought as she walked to her next delivery, feeling stupid. But of course, that wasn't the first time she was stupid like that. Like when she asked someone if they were pregnant and they weren't. Or calling someone sir, and they were a ma'am. She made those mistakes often.

"Hey! Cookie! Uwaaaakk!" Thwack! She ran into a building.

"Oh no! Derpy! You ok?" She galloped over to her.

"I'm ok! Is the wall ok?" She asked in her cute voice.

"Yah, it's fine" she chuckled. "Oh, I got your order" she smiled and handed her the bag.

"Mmm! Muffins! Did you make them?"

"No...you know I'm only really good at cookies"

"You should still try to make me muffins" she smiled

"Ok derps" she chuckled. "I got more deliveries! See ya!"

" ok! Bye!"

Cookie walked off to deliver more, and soon finished her deliveries. Finally having a moment to relax, she sat down on a bench to admire the way fall had changed Ponyville. The running of the leaves had already taken place, and the leaves they knocked off in the race had begun to scatter everywhere, decorating Ponyville in vibrant reds, oranges, yellows, and browns. The pegasi who were on weather patrol were preparing for the first rain of the season, another great symbolic event, at least to her. Perhaps the most significant sign of fall was the fact that school had begun again. All the young fillies and colts were learning about equestrian history, math, and, of corse, cutie marks. That thought made her sigh. Her memories of school when she casually thought back were always of the idealized, exaggerated,and rare good times she had. When she focused on school for too long was when the painful memories returned. The memories of the bullying and the name calling. The memories of the exclusion from others. The memories of-

" Hey, are you ok?"

"Huh?" She looked up to see a blue stallion whose name she couldn't remember.

"You looked like you were upset...are you ok?"

"Yah I'm fine..."She got up. "But...thanks..."

She trotted off, now in a funk from thinking about school. The past is a terrible thing, always creeping into your mind. Feelings of sadness, loss , and regret always seem to lie back there, covered up by the chocolate chip smiles and vanilla laughs. ' one of these days I will find the strength to bite into that cookie...one of these days...but...not today' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry about not updating in a while. College is crazy -_-"" But I will try to keep the updates coming regularly from now on! If you couldn't tell, this is in present time, and it will be switching back and forth between her school days and present day. There also may be more CMC in later chapters~ So yah, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
